Demonology
by IceQueenVictoria
Summary: Kitche Matsuhara gets a mysterious letter from someone who knows her past. Does this have anything to do with her partnership with Yoko Kurama 29 years ago? Takes place 12 years after the end of YuYu Hakusho. Please R&R!
1. Discovery

Demonology

A/N: I own none of the YuYu Hakusho characters. But I do own Kitche Matsuhara, Brehgar, and sundry other characters who appear later. And this is just a repost with edits of grammar and off math fixed, i think. THANK YOU MY WONDERFULL REVIEWERS!!! you have no idea how much i love getting helpful criticism of my work. Thanks.

de⋅mon⋅ol⋅o⋅gy [dee-muh-nol-uh-jee] –noun

1. The study of demons or of beliefs about demons.

2. Belief in demons.

3. A group of persons or things regarded as evil or pernicious.

Also, daemonology.

Origin:

1590–1600; demono- + -logy

de·mon·ol·o·gy - n.

1. The study of demons.

2. Belief in or worship of demons.

3. A list or catalog of ones enemies: "As the years passed [the magazine's] demonology expanded to include Bolsheviks, radicals, Franklin D. Roosevelt, the New Deal, Government work programs or aid programs of any kind" (Maggie Nichols).

-Demonology- n. [Demon + -logy] A treatise on demons; a superstitious science which treats of demons and their manifestations. --Sir W. Scott.

Chapter 1-

Discovery

8:00 am, July 5th, 2009, Dallas, TX, I-20

103ºF 80% humidity

Hey/ I'm your life/ I'm the one who takes you there/

Hey/I'm your life/ I'm the one who cares/

They/they betray/ I'm your only true friend now/

They/they betray/I'm forever there

~ (Sad but True- Metallica)

I'm sitting in traffic… well technically I'm sitting in my heavily modified, mostly purple Scion Xb, and ITis sitting in traffic, but I digress. I'm listening to Metallica's black album on eternal repeating shuffle, the speakers are blaring out the sounds of the guitars and drums at around 120 decibels, but I barely notice the sound, I'm more interested in the black SUV with heavily tinted windows on my left. It's a plain soccer mom car, other than the color and tint on the windows. I hate I-20 at 8:00 am in July; I'm driving to Dallas for an interview with someone who left me a mail in World of Warcraft. Says that he knows what I am, what I can do, and what I've done- said to get there by 11:15, to an office at the World Trade Center's Dallas branch. I growl softly as the song changes to Enter Sandman. I check the passenger seat to check if IT's still there, and it is, what it looks like is a messenger's tube, the kind used to hold blueprints and posters, this one however is wood covered in a soft, black leather with an over-the-shoulder strap.

-Flashback-

Late 1980- The Makai- Forest of fools

I'm flitting through the shadows, safe, at least for now. Brehgar can't find me here, at least while I'm in shadow form. Blood's dripping down my leg. "Damn… the wound's opened up again", I mutter, grabbing my green scarf off my neck, using it as a makeshift bandage. "Too bad Kurama's dead, else this'd've been healed long ago" of course, they never found a body… I think to myself, but he was so powerful, he never could have gotten through the barrier. I hunker down inside a hollow tree to wait out the rain, and my pursuer.

-End flashback-

I'm finally here, 11:00am, stepping into a non-descript office, the only decoration being a slim vase on the plain particle board desk with a single red rose in it. The chair behind the desk is facing away from me; I adjust my leather trench and the olive-green scarf that's around my neck, waiting for whoever called me here to acknowledge my existence. I wait there for what seems like an eternity, before the door behind me opens. I jump, spinning around and pulling my sword out of the messenger tube, sheath and all, and in less than half a second the tip of the sword is at the man's throat. A stunning man, in fact. With long red hair and large, bright green eyes. His feminine face lit up before he noticed the katana pointed at his throat. "So. You came. I almost thought you wouldn't, seeing as how close to the deadline you got here" he said, looking at me quizzically. Ok, I know I look weird, I'm wearing a black and olive green plaid newsboy cap, the aforementioned black leather trench and olive green scarf, matching fingerless gloves, black pants and black leather platform boots. "And would you please lower the sword?" I looked between him and the chair rapidly. "Wait, if you're the one who sent the letter, who's in the chair?" I said confusedly. I felt a prickling feeling on the back of my neck. "Fox, do you want me to kill her if she doesn't lower her sword?" someone asked from behind me. "I don't believe that will be necessary, Hiei." He said calmly. "I know I look different from the last time you saw me Kitche, but it's me, Kurama." "Bullshit… You can't be Kurama, 'Cause Kurama's dead. And besides, you look NOTHING like him." The impudent human claiming to be Kurama sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, the same nervous gesture as the realKurama. "Told you she'd react this way, Kurama." The person named Hiei said. "It would be a LOT less complicated if we killed her." "Hiei, you have already told me your thoughts on this matter, and I still think it's a waste to kill her if we don't have to." The red-head said (A/N: oh god… it rhymes…I didn't notice that when I originally wrote it). He looked directly at me. "Ask me a question, Kitche, a question only I could answer." "Fine…" I said. "What. Am. I?" He grinned, "Easy, your ½ shadowling, ¼ wolf demon, ¼ Inu. Your favorite colors are black and olive green. Your sword's name is "the waning crescent" and you were born on April 23, 1021. your favorite food is salmon sashimi, and you like Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. And as long as we're talking about you, what happened to your hair? As I remember it was black with white tips and olive green highlights." I sighed "well… I cut it when I ran to the human realm" I said "but it's still the same color." I lowered my sword. "AND WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MAKAI HAPPENED TO YOU?!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!! YOU DIDN'T CALL, YOU DIDN'T WRITE, I WAS PRACTICALLY CHASED OUT OF THE MAKAI BECAUSE OF THE RUCKUS YOU CAUSED!!!" He ducked behind the desk and I whirled around… to come face to face with the only guy I've ever met whose as short as I am… his red eyes were glinting… and he was laughing. "That is the first time I have ever seen Kurama run and hide like a mouse." "So you've never yelled at him?" "No, I was under the impression that he'd kill me if I tried." I laughed "no, he's as meek as a rabbit. He'd rather hide than defend himself in an argument." Kurama peeked over the desk, "is it over? Are you NOT going to kill me?" he said nervously. Hiei and I looked at each other and started laughing. Kurama looked between us swiftly. "Wait… you two look alike." I raised one of my eyebrows impetuously. "Kurama, did you hit your head when you ducked behind that desk?" "Yeah, stupid fox, there is no way I look like that runt." Hiei muttered argumentatively. "RUNT?!?!?!?!?" I yelled, "I'll show you runt, you midget!!!" I lunged at him, but too late, Kurama grabbed me by the back of my jacket, and the speed at which I stopped caused my hat to fall off, revealing my shaggy, slightly spiky short hair, and the glowing blue insignia on my forehead. Hiei's jaw dropped. "Wow… I guess we do look kind of alike." He said, looking at my eyes clearly for the first time. "What do you mean by that?" I said, completely confused. "well other than the fact that our eyes are the exact same shade of garnet? Everything" he questioned and answered himself. "I leaned closer, looking directly into his eyes. " Ya know Hiei; you might be right about that." I muttered so only he could hear.

A/N: Ok, love it? Hate it? Tell me, but no flames, please, they have no reason to be near a fanfic. And I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, please tell me, and I will correct it. I love getting reviews and almost always fix whats wrong.


	2. Genkai's Sanctuary Pt1

**Demonology**

_Chapter Two-_

_Genkai's Sanctuary_

A/N: Ok, IceQueenVictoria here, I am SO sorry about the long wait on this chapter, I'm not gonna make any excuses, but I would like you to know that while I was attempting to write this chapter I was taking senior high-school finals, and had to deal with graduation. That being said, I should have found or made time to finish this chapter sooner. Please forgive my lateness and continue to read my pitiful first attempt at a fanfic. m(_ _)m Also, please review, as it makes me happy, since I love helpful criticism as much as donkey from Shrek likes parfaits.

disclaimer- I do not own Shrek, Metallica, yuyu hakusho, peeps marshmallow bunnies, world of warcraft, blizzard entertainment, and anything else I mention in this chapter not related to my creations, the plethora of demons, Matsuhara Kitche, Brehgar, the "elf song" the song "these tears" ass-fryification, swootness, bigfatpurplemushrooms (don't ask) and my own neurotic tendencies, I also own all references to death by preppy cheerleaders, girlshoppingtime-a-phobia, and "HOLYCRAPWASTHATAPINKNUCLEARMISSLELAUCHEDBYTHEPREPPYHEADCHEERLEADERSOCIOTYOFDOOM????", thank you for reading, as this has steadily become a comedic travesty.

For a while we just sat there, looking at each other. Kurama was the first one to speak up.

"we should get going, even though yuusuke got his pilot's license, I still dont trust his night take-offs." Hiei shuddered, as if remembering some long gone horror.

"you mean like the time he steered Puu into a cliff?" he said. I was confused, and stated the fact. Kurama looked surprised

"have you paid attention to ANYTHING happening with demons since you came to the nigenkai?' he cried.

"define ANYTHING." I said sarcastically.

"no wonder she's never been flagged, she doesn't even watch the Dark Tournament." Hiei muttered.

I started "wait, they still hold that fracas?" I asked.

"yes," Kurama said "and they've invited team urameshi, which includes Hiei and I, back this year, but our old fifth member is getting to elderly to fight, so we need you to take her place, that is, if you want to."

"wait, you want ME to fight against hordes of demons so that you basically dont get murdered in your sleep." I said.

"exactly," Kurama said, nodding.

"And why, if I may ask, should I help you?"

"because, you're not s'possed to be in the nigenkai anyway" a new voice said, interrupting "and I can deep-fry your ass here and now, and it doesn't matter to me if you were kurama's girlfriend or not." I looked at this new person (A/N: can you guess? I bet you can!), who looked like a 29-year-old version of a classic Japanese punk, his dark, slicked-back hair and an angry smirk made me very nervous

"you know you quit being a spirit detective yuusuke, so... you could technically get arrested for that, seeing as you're a mazouku and all" Kurama stated calmly (a/n: as if yuusuke cares (o.o) which he doesn't)

"fine, " I said, "since I like my ass the way it looks, and I dont want it deep-fried, I'll go with you, on one condition- Kurama won't try to stop me, and he knows what that means" I said as kurama's jaw drops.

"she doesn't mean about fighting, does she, Kurama?" the Yuusuke guy said,

" no she doesn't" Kurama replied.

-Flashback-

_November 1989, The Makai_

"Kitche, stop"

Kurama was yelling, but I could barely hear him, my sight had dimmed to a purple haze, and I could acutely feel blood running into my mouth from a cut under my eye, it tasted metallic, bitter, with a tinge of salt from the sweat dripping from my skin. someone grabbed me from behind, I lashed out, in this form I couldn't tell friend from foe, Kurama collapsed to the ground, his silver hair turned red by his own blood. I ran, the deep gash running along the length of my leg, throbbing at the exertion. I had left Kurama, hurt him and left him to die, oh Kami, why did we ever decide to steal this from Brehgar? I looked at the silver cuff we had stolen from my own father, silver with an enameled pattern of black dragons spouting purple flames, the price for this trinket, was the life of the only being I loved, Kurama.

-End Flashback-

_three weeks later (July 26)_

I opened my eyes to a worried-looking Kurama leaning over me, I was in a room with rice paper walls, the door to the courtyard was open and sunlight was streaming through,

"Oh Kami, what happened?" I said, no idea where I was or how much time had passed.

"I have no idea," he said, "your eyes went blank and you went into a coma. It's been three weeks" my jaw dropped.

"THREE WEEKS?!?" I screamed, "that means I only have two days to get ready for the tournament!" I started freaking out, when Kurama handed me an old wooden chest I easily recognized.

"I kind of kept it," he said smiling shyly (A/N: awww, he's so cute, I love a bashful Kura-chan (please excuse the blatant fangirl moment) ~SQUEEAL~, my apologies folks, now back to the story) I started tearing up, my hands tracing the ebony inlay on the cedar lid, the family crest of a spiraling black eastern dragon feeling warm and alive beneath my fingertips. I opened the chest, pulling out my chimera-leather battle outfit. I ran my hands over the deceptively buttery soft black suede-like material, stronger than any other armor in existence. the outfit consisted of a dark green silk shirt, a trench-like sleeveless coat made of the leather, matching elbow-length "arm warmers", long , baggy cargo-style pants and knee-high platform motorcycle boots made from a shiny version of the leather, steel dragon-shaped buckles and studs winked at me from the clothes, I grinned, even though I was a wolf-dog hanyou, the family emblem (on my father's side) was a black dragon, due to a historical battle that I never paid attention to the stories of.

"thank you" I said to Kurama, "this means a LOT to me, you have no idea how much"

he smiled. "get dressed" he said. "you spar with Hiei in 30 minutes."

"why Hiei?" I said, confusedly, "why not you?"

he grinned "because," he said "you know how I fight, to you Hiei is an unknown quality to you. You'll need to actually think to fight him."

I groaned. "you really want to make my brain melt, dont you?" I sighed.

"yep!" he grinned "just cause I'm an alien, and want to drink it like a smoothie!"

I groaned "you actually watch the hulu commercials?"

"what? they're funny"

"only if you're a total nerd" I laughed at him.

"okay, you two lovebirds, stop before I puke." I spun around to the other end of the room, where an EXTREMELY short old lady stood, her eyes narrowed.

"um, I'm gonna go now Kitche," Kurama stuttered, running out of the room.

"wait a minute, who the hell is this baba-san?" I yelled after the retreating red-head.

"the baba-san's name is Genkai." the old hag said

"oh shit." even though I hadn't paid attention to the Makai since I had left, I knew who Genkai was.

"yes I believe that would be the proper response" she grinned "especially since you're taking my place on team Urameshi"

I gulped "I'm gonna get dressed and spar with Hiei now."

"very good," she said "don't disappoint me"

128 min later

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!?!?" I screamed in frustration at the demon whom I was sparring.

"maybe because you're so slow, it makes it very easy for me to dodge your attacks" Hiei smirked.

I started growling low in my throat, I was pissed now, no more miss nice hanyou. I leapt, launching myself straight towards him, at the last second, stepping to the side and executing a quarter turn, resting my blade against his throat.

"so I'm... slow, am I" I murmured into his ear, grinning at my own awesomeness. his body went limp and I spun him around. he was unconscious, great, just what I needed, a sparring partner who was knocked out by a slight sonic blast.

I picked him up, slung him over my shoulder, and walked back to the compound, grinning.

//I haven't lost my touch after all// I thought, grinning.

A/n: ok, thanks for waiting so long for this chapter, I am sorry. please review, and if you have any ideas for the baddies who work for Brehgar, please share 'em, if I like em, ill put em in.

ARIGATOU GOSIAMASU!!!

and some of the things in the disclaimer did not make it into this chapter, but they will be in later ones.

I promise to update more quickly from now on

IceQueenVictoria


End file.
